Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Voting for January's nomination is now closed. Results will be tallied shortly and voting for February's nomination will begin after that. Suggest a "Did you know...?" from an article that has recently been updated, expanded, or created. By "recent", we mean in the past month or week. Up to three will be used for each month, so suggest as many as you can. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. for January 2010 Did You Know... ...that Dr.Doofenshmirtz has never interacted with neither Phineas or Ferb? Did You Know... ... that Isabella recieved a "Santa's Helper" Patch from Santa in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation even though she doesn't celebrate Christmas? *Support: Whoa! Cool fact dude! -- 17:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you know...? ...that Isabella has only sang in three songs using her actual voice in total so far (up to the "Christmas Vacation" Episode). Did you know...? ..."The Paisley Sideburn Brothers" (from the episode "The Fireside Girls Jamboree") are a reference to the Jonas brothers (they all have hair made to look like the different brothers) * Support: Well, I guess... but it's not a definite allusion --Rognik 13:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Did you know...? ...Ferb's name is actually short for something, but we do not know his real name because he cut himself off when he tried to say it. ("Vanessassary Roughness") * If you support or oppose this nomination, cast your vote here. Did you know...? ...in the "Mix and Mingle" song, you can see Danny(from Love Handel), a Ba-dink-a-dink(from the episode "Toy to the World"), and "Unkown Guy"(from the episode "Unfair Science Fair: Another Story"). (Watch a video of the song and pause it at the part when the people are singing in their own boxes. As the boxes move off screen, at differnt points of the song, keep an eye out for these three) * Support: I though I saw Danny, but I wasn't too sure... although I had no idea about any of the others! -Jertyuiop Did you know...? ...Vannesa is the only member of Doofenshmirt's family without a pointy nose. (If you watch "Thadeus and Thor" you'll notice why I said this) * Support: Wow, I never thought of that! Zacbio * Support: I never realised that! I bet she's pleased that she's the lucky one! -Cherrim 14:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' I like it. A good fact...--Tri State International Airport! 11:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) * Support: Yeah, that's very interesting! -LeannLeann 22:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) * Support: This is a great fact! I never thought about it that way.--* Katbluedog * 18:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Did you know... ...that The Flying Car of the Future, Today, 42, and Candace's monster truck (from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "The Fast and the Phineas", and "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" respectively) were all made out of Linda's car? —71.239.31.154 13:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * Support: Yes, yes I did, but this still is a very interesting fact. -Jertyuiop * Support: I did, but its still interesting. 06:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' No, I never realized that. Cool! (unregistered contributor) *'Support:' I never noticed that the monstertruck was her car Hunter 710 Did you know...? ... that Isabella has a tonsillectomy patch? --- 21:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Yes, I already knew that (unregistered contributor) Did you know...? ... that Lights, Candace, Action! is the only episode without a song during the episode and in the credits? Did You Know... ...That Both Doofenshmirtz and Perry have Been Cloned? Oppose: Perry has not been cloned the same way Doofenshmirtz has. American Che Why did I buy so many mops? Did You Know... ...that when taking notes from Major Monogram, Agent P is able to write with both hands?